


To Boldly Go

by affectingly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Frottage, M/M, Star Trek: AOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/affectingly/pseuds/affectingly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it just takes getting trapped in a closet with your best friend to realize you want to have orgasms with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Boldly Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daunt/gifts).



> Prompted by Daunt with: "Scott/Stiles - Starfleet or Starfleet Academy AU - trapped in enclosed space & maybe things happen?"
> 
> I made up an alien species in order to give Scott his werewolf-y-ness in a sci-fi setting. In my head, his mom is human/from Earth and his dad is from the other planet. OTHER THAN THAT, IT'S PRETTY SELF-EXPLANATORY. <3

“You didn’t think this through, did you?” Scott sighs, letting his head fall back the few centimeters it even can. He stares up through the dark and reminds himself that Stiles is his best friend.

Stiles squirms against him. Their legs are tangled together and the only reason they’re really upright is that they have no space to go down. “I did! I thought, ‘What’s worse than being stuck in a small enclosed space with my best bro? Being caught by Commander Spock while breaking and entering.’ I stand by that assessment.”

Scott rolls his eyes, not that Stiles can see him.

“I can _hear_ you rolling your eyes, dude.”

Scott huffs. “Hear whatever you want, just so long as you’re thinking of a way to get us out of here.”

The next time Stiles comes up with a brilliant idea for adventure and excitement, Scott is going to stay home and practice hand-to-hand like he planned. He swears. 

Stiles’ heartbeat is loud this close up, a quick drum that makes Scott feel twitchy. He taps his fingertip against the wall in hopes of drowning it out. 

Stiles thinks the fact that Scott’s half-Lykan is cool; thinks it’s awesome that Scott can see, hear, and smell things that other humans can’t. Scott thinks it’s just who he is and generally doesn’t like calling attention to it. Most humans are still really weird about people with abilities beyond their own. His mom says it’s holdover from the Eugenics Wars, but it doesn’t make being different any easier.

“Okay,” says Stiles. Scott hears the slick slide of Stiles’ tongue as he licks his lips. “Okay, so, I think we have to comm Lydia.”

Scott groans. “She is going to lord this over us for _ever_.”

“Yeah,” sighs Stiles. “But she’s the only one, aside from me, obviously, who could override the security and get us out of here. But the panel is out there and I’m in here, so. Yeah.”

“Fine.” If it gets too bad, he can probably get Allison to make Lydia back off, anyway. He thinks that’s probably in the purview of friendship. He’s still trying to figure everything out since they broke up.

“Right, well, my comm is in my back pocket. Um, just --“ Stiles presses his whole body to Scott’s, cheek to cheek as he wiggles and shimmies, warm breath ghosting against Scott’s ear. 

Scott bites his own lip and tries to just breathe, which is a mistake because he just takes in even more of Stiles’ spicy-sweet scent. Eventually, Stiles manages to get out the comm, the glow of it lighting up their faces. It only takes another ten minutes and some humiliation Martin-style before she agrees to come.

“But it’s not going to be for another hour, at least, because I’m in the middle of something and just because you two idiots can’t keep out of trouble, doesn’t mean I’m dropping everything to come to your rescue. So sit tight, boys.” 

The comm ends before either Stiles or Scott can even attempt to talk her into coming sooner. 

Stiles groans. “Man, my legs are cramping. This sucks.”

Scott’s not exactly comfortable, but his Lykan anatomy keeps him from getting worn out as quickly as Stiles. He takes a breath. “Alright, let me -- I think if we just untangled our legs a little so you could actually stand it might, um, help.” 

“And how exactly are we suppose--“ Stiles goes quiet when Scott’s hands, which were previously braced against the wall, settle on his hips.

“I’m going to lift you up, and you’re going to get your legs straight, okay?” 

Scott can hear Stiles’ heart start pounding. “O-okay.” 

Scott lifts, his fingertips digging into Stiles’ sides, grip slipping only a little as it rides up under the edge of Stiles’ uniform. Stiles makes a startled sound, his comm clattering to the ground and his hands grabbing onto Scott’s upper arms. 

“Um,” says Stiles. The fabric of Scott’s uniform bunches under Stiles’ hold. Stiles’ comm is still putting off light, just enough that with Scott’s enhanced vision, he can see that Stiles is blushing. 

Stiles looks down, though, and goes about reposition his legs until he breathes out an unsteady, “Alright, you can put me down.”

Scott does, and even though it’s better, the limited standing room still means they’ve ended up with one of Stiles’ legs between Scott’s and vice versa. And Scott realizes his hands are still on Stiles’ hips, fingertips still pushed under the hem of Stiles’ shirt, brushing bare skin. 

“I -- uh, thanks, this is better,” Stiles says unsteadily. 

“No problem,” says Scott, but it is a problem because he can smell Stiles, can smell the shift in his scent. 

Stiles’ breathing has gone shallow, loud in the small space and especially to Scott. His grip tightens because he can’t help it. “ _Stiles_.”

“Fuck, I know, I’m -- I’m sorry. God this is just… awkward.” 

“Yeah,” breathes Scott, even though he’s really not sure he actually agrees. Is it awkward? It’s Stiles. Scott’s never felt awkward around Stiles a day in his whole life. He shakes his head. “I mean, no, I -- it’s okay?”

He’s not really sure what he’s saying, just that he loves Stiles, he has since they were small. They’re best friends and it doesn’t feel wrong if -- if what he thinks is happening is actually happening. 

“It is?” Stiles’ voice sounds a little higher than normal, unsure and nervous. 

Scott hesitates for a second, and then he moves just a little, just enough to bring his leg up until his thigh presses between Stiles’, until Stiles’ breath catches. 

“It is,” he confirms, and Stiles shivers, a slight tremor Scott can feel all through his body. 

“Well, this is an unexpected turn for tonight’s events,” says Stiles, laughs a little breathlessly.

Scott hums, turning his face into Stiles’, bumping their noses together before he kisses Stiles, a quick brush, and then again and again, until Stiles lets out this -- this _sound_ , and his lips part and yeah. Yeah, Scott is definitely okay with this. 

He’s not sure how long they kiss when Stiles’ hips shift against him, and he realizes Stiles’ dick is hard and pressing against his thigh. It makes heat pool in Scott’s stomach, and he gets a handful of Stiles’ ass and drags him even closer. Stiles gives a really undignified whine, completely unbecoming of a Starfleet officer-in-training, and Scott thinks it’s one of the hottest things he’s ever heard.

“Oh god,” says Stiles, mumbles it against Scott’s neck when he breaks the kiss to catch his breath. He’s panting, every gasp a jolt through Scott’s system. “We’re doing this. I can’t believe we’re doing this.”

“Is it -- is it still okay?” asks Scott, feeling distracted, his own cock throbbing, his blood rushing. Everything feels too warm. He noses at Stiles’ jaw, lets his teeth scrape over Stiles’ hammering pulse.

Stiles jerks against him like he’s been shocked. “Fuck, yeah, yeah, it’s great. It’s -- fuck.” 

His hips are still working, like Stiles has lost control of them. He’s riding Scott’s thigh, and his arousal is spiking in the air. 

“Scott, S-Scott, I’m -- fuck, I’m sorry, we have to -- if we don’t stop, I’m gonna come in my _pants_.” He sounds particularly distressed by this fact. 

And Scott’s not really sure what the hell has gotten into him, but he knows he just -- he really wants that. He wants Stiles to come, right now, just from the friction of pushing against Scott’s body. 

“You should. You should do that. I want you to,” he says, surprised by the sound of his own voice, rough with want and -- and fuck, _need_.

“Oh god,” groans Stiles, and when Scott bites down on his neck, he jerks again and again, grinding against Scott until the sharp scent of come fills the air. 

Scott feels feverish as he catches Stiles’ mouth again, as he kisses him hungrily, bites and sucks and licks at his mouth because he can’t seem to get enough of the way Stiles tastes or the smothered sound of his moans as he rides out his orgasm. 

For a little while, it’s just them kissing, but eventually, Stiles squirms against him, wriggles until he’s got a hand between them, cupping Scott’s erection. He mumbles, “Let me, I want -- can I… Let me, please?”

He starts to nod, to say, _Yes, please,_ but that’s when he hears someone on the other side of the door. He freezes because okay, in the back of Scott’s mind, he sort of came to terms with the fact that Lydia would be finding them in a compromised position, but the reality of it is a real boner-shrinker.

Sometimes, Scott’s pretty sure he’s cursed. 

“Lydia’s here, isn’t she?” asks Stiles, sounding more put out than he has any right to considering he already got to come.

“We are so finishing this later.”

Stiles grins at him. “You got it.”


End file.
